


and in my hour of darkness (standing right in front of me)

by TheTinyTortoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTortoise/pseuds/TheTinyTortoise
Summary: “This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings....you may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it.”-Miranda Goshawk, theStandard Book of Spells





	and in my hour of darkness (standing right in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

> I took exactly two steps out of my comfort zone of daemon fics to write this. The jury’s still out on whether or not I should stick to my normal HDM AUs.
> 
> The title’s from a Beatles song.

Teddy’s Patronus is a husky. Its eyes glow the same bright shade of blue that’s his go-to hair color, and its tail wags with the same infectious energy that fuels his trademark grin. The ghosts of Remus and Nymphadora feel very present in the room when Teddy reveals his Patronus to Harry and Andromeda for the first time, but they don’t linger for long. Though Teddy’s husky has all of the best traits of a wolf, it clearly is more dog than wolf, just as Teddy’s personality, while marked by the best and worst characteristics of his parents, remains distinctly his own

Victoire’s Patronus is a unicorn. It’s elegant and ethereal, and people have been known to drop things and stare open-mouthed upon seeing it. The first time she tries to cast the Patronus Charm, it takes hours upon hours for her to conjure up more than a puff of silver smoke. There are angry red blisters forming on her wand hand by the time she finally hears the tinkle of its dainty hooves tapping through the air and spies the gleam of its pearly white horn. She doesn’t mind. A little pain and exhaustion is nothing compared to the satisfaction she feels in achieving the perfection she craves in this as in all other things.

Dominique’s Patronus is a stoat. It has a wonderfully sleek pelt that would make a lovely white coat for anyone who carries themselves half as regally as Dominique does. However, it doesn’t do to allow yourself to be taken in by the stoat’s elegant lines and clever eyes. Each of its little teeth are needle sharp, and Dominique has been known to let it bite if she’s vexed enough with you. How on Earth a creature made of silvery mist can bite is just one of the many secrets Dominique keeps tightly locked away behind her smile.

Louis’ Patronus is a snowy owl. Silent and swift and white as bone, it’s been mistaken for a ghost more than once by various impressionable first years. It’s well known all through Hogwarts that it’s best not to rely on it to deliver urgent messages. Why, you ask? Well, because it’s just as just as likely as Louis’ thoughts to wander a little. Exactly where his Patronus goes, even Louis can’t say. Maybe one day one of his daydreams will have the answer.

Fred’s Patronus is a stallion. His stallion and his Aunt Ginny’s mare may share a species, but other than that, they’re as different as night and day. Aunt Ginny’s mare has a temperament as fiery as her hair. Fred’s stallion is more the strong and silent type. Just about the only thing that can get it to kick its heels up is an upset on the Quidditch pitch. Then, its nostrils flare, its hooves stamp, and anyone who gets too close runs the risk of getting cow kicked square in the face.

Roxanne’s Patronus is a dolphin. It leaps and twirls through the air with the easy grace of a dancer, silvery fins bending and twisting effortlessly. Some wizards and witches struggle to maintain their Patronuses over long distances, but Roxanne has never had that problem. Her dolphin seems almost eager to go on all sorts of adventures, and Roxanne relishes discovering just how far she can send it. One day, she hopes to venture past Hogwarts’ familiar grounds and explore those new places too. 

Rose’s Patronus is a Basset Hound. The first time she casts the Patronus charm successfully, she’s a little dismayed to see the stocky little dog that forms out of the silver mist. She can’t help but feel a little disappointed as she takes in the dog’s droopy eyelids, floppy ears, and squat little legs. It’s not the roaring lioness or soaring falcon she’s been envisioning her whole life. Still, there is a sort of charm to the little dog. Its eyes, while a little droopy, are sharp with intelligence, and there’s a stubborn cast to its expression that she can’t help but admire. It’s not what she’s been hoping for, but she supposes that she’s not completely opposed to it.

Hugo’s Patronus is a bumblebee. It coasts through the air around him on silver wings, soaring in wide, lazy arcs around his head. It’s a cheerful little creature, and it’s hard not to smile when you see it. It isn’t exactly the most formidable of Patronuses, but it is absolutely dependable. Messages don’t get lost when Hugo’s bumblebee sends them, and it’s surprisingly effective as a flashlight for such a little creature. He has yet to test it against a real live Dementor, but he has no cause to worry. After all, though they don’t do it often, butterflies can sting.

James’ Patronus is a dingo. It’s always laughing, with its silver tongue lolling right out of its mouth. It’s rare not to see its tail wagging. Everyone who meets James agrees that his Patronus suits him right down to the ground. James can’t help but wonder exactly what that means. After all, his namesake had a stag-a majestic, powerful stag. James just has a dog-an exotic dog, a handsome dog-but a dog all the same. In some of his more insecure moments, he thinks that his Patronus is just another piece of proof that he’s not living up to his grandfather’s legacy.

Albus’ Patronus is a python. It’s a very Slytherin form for someone who didn’t actually end up in Slytherin. When it’s not slithering off with some message or other or striking at stray Dementors, it tends to drape itself around Albus’ shoulders in gleaming silver loops. Before he was Sorted, Albus might have feared the implications of his Patronus’ form, but he isn’t worried now. He’s made his peace with the Slytherin parts of his nature-and his Slytherin Patronus.

Lily’s Patronus is an Ocicat. It’s as cute as a button, with petite little paws and wide, round eyes. Witches and wizards alike melt when they see it twine around her ankles or bat at a loose shoelace. Lily likes how adorable her Patronus is, too, but she likes it for other reasons as well. She likes how agile it is, and how quick. She likes the claws hidden within those cute paws and the hiss masked by its gentle meow. She likes the independent flick of its tail and the proud tilt of its ears. It’s got the flawless mix of confidence and allure that she’s been perfecting ever since the Sorting Hat settled atop her fiery hair and screamed “SLYTHERIN!”

Scorpius’ Patronus is a Borzoi, but he doesn’t find this out for a long time. By the time most Hogwarts students are in their last few years, they’ve managed to master the Patronus charm, but Scorpius drags his feet. He’s afraid of what form his Patronus might end up taking. Despite all the time he’s spent establishing an identity separate from his father’s, he’s petrified that a silvery ferret will appear when he casts the charm. His father’s not a bad person to be, but Scorpius doesn’t want to be him-he wants to be Scorpius. The irony of the whole situation is that when he finally dares to try the charm, he feels a rush of relief when the lanky, gentle canine appears in a gust of silver mist. His Patronus ends up being the most definite proof he could have that he isn’t a carbon copy of his father.

Lorcan’s Patronus is a marsh harrier. It’s a striking creature all around, but perhaps its most notable feature is its eyes. They’re wickedly sharp, able to pierce you to the bone in a matter of moments. It’s probably the last form you’d expect from someone born from a person as dreamy as Lorcan’s mother, but, then again, Lorcan has never much resembled her himself. His sparrowhawk quite literally has its eye on the prize, and Lorcan does too. He’s got bigger goals in life than finding proof of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Lysander’s Patronus is a sparrow. When he first casts the charm, he can’t deny that it looks a little odd to see just his sparrow, all by itself. It looks almost lonely. That’s probably because in the wild, sparrows are very social creatures, and it’s rare to see one without its flock. But then Lysander’s harrier swoops over to aggressively preen the sparrow’s feathers, and Louis’ owl settles on Lysander’s shoulder, and Lysander feels better. Sparrows belong in a flock, after all, and he does too.


End file.
